


Fine

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Emotions, Finian is concerned, Flirting, Kissing, Late night talks, M/M, but Tyler is 'fine' (he's not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Tyler likes to pretend he's fine but he's anything but. Fin is good at taking his mind off it though.





	Fine

Tyler was staring off into space - literally and figuratively - when Finian wandered onto the control deck in the middle of the night. He’d been doing that a lot lately and Fin knew why but Tyler refused to talk about it with anyone. Still, Fin was going to do what he could to help. After all, he cared a little too much about his leader and always had.

“You’re officially relieved of duty, my dear,” he singsonged, trying to bring some light to the room. Tyler didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey, goldenboy, you hear me?” He wandered to the control panel and sat down next to his Alpha, spinning the chair so Tyler was looking at him. Well…looking through him. “Tyler,” he rested a hand on his cheek, patting lightly to try and bring him back from wherever his mind had gone. The boy blinked, his eyes slowly focusing on Fin’s face. “You there?”

“Sorry. Hi Fin, you okay?” He asked, ever the concerned leader. 

“Me?” Fin asked incredulously. “_I’m_ fine. _You_ I’m not so sure about.”

“I’m fine. Really.” 

“Yeah, and I’m the great Ultrasaur of Abraaxis IV.”

“Fin-”

“Look, it’s okay if you’re not alright, just don’t lie to me.”

“Alright fine. I’m not okay. I lost my best friend a week ago and nearly lost the rest of you as well. Of course I’m not okay. Is that what you wanted?” There was so much in his voice after the nothingness Fin had walked into that he had a hard time processing it for a moment. Anger. Pain. Grief. Guilt. Despair. Finian wished he never had to feel any of it. He stayed quiet for a minute while Tyler calmed down and finally slumped back in his chair.

“You could talk about it, you know?” He finally said. Inside his mind was screaming at him to just leave it alone, he didn’t do stuff like this. Couldn’t stand the emotion and vulnerability of these things. But he pushed past it. Because he could tell Tyler needed someone right now and he actually wanted to help. It was all those damned dimples' fault. They just had to go and make him fall in love and be a better person.

“I know,” Tyler sighed with a weak smile. “But not right now.”

“Okay. But you can come talk to me when you’re ready, y'know? If you want.”

“Thanks Fin.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously. I don’t need people thinking I care.”

“Too late for that.”

“Damnit. You people are bad for my image.”

“Uh-huh, sure.” He was grinning now so Finian bit his tongue on a sarcastic retort. As long as Tyler was smiling, he didn’t mind the teasing.

“Go on, get out of here. It’s my watch now.”

“No, I’ll stay. Go back to bed.”

“Not to be insubordinate or anything,” Tyler chuckled at that, “but shut up and go to bed yourself.” 

“You ordering me around now?” Tyler’s eyebrow raised and he had on that smirk that had girls swooning from 50ft. It tended to have a similar effect on Fin.

“It’s for your own good,” he said, summoning a grin. “…And it’s fun.”

“Thought so. I’m good though, you go, I’ll stay.”

“Not happening. You can stay if you like but I will spend the next three hours flirting with you. Choice is yours.”

“I think I can handle it.” And then he had the absolute audacity to wink and Fin’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t accounted for that. Still, he could handle it, he wasn’t going to let Tyler know how much he could affect him. Luckily Tyler was yawning and would probably fall asleep before he had to follow through on his promise of relentlessly flirting for three hours. He didn’t think he could manage that much.

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“Maybe it was.” Tyler yawned again and his smirk was corrupted by exhaustion.

“Tyler, go lay on the couch. You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

“I’m fine. Really.” 

“Tyler…”

“Fine. Maker, you’re bossy when you’re concerned.” Aiming that sleepy grin Fin’s way again, Tyler stood and made his way to the couch.

“I’m not concerned…” Fin squawked indignantly.

“Uh-huh…” he grinned at him again. “It’s okay. It’s cute.” And Finian really had nothing to say to that. How could he? Tyler had just called him cute.

“I’m not- I’m not…”

“What is it?” Tyler smirked, reclining in a way that was doing…things to Finian. “You’re not normally this tongue-tied.”

“I’m not cute. Or concerned. And this is all your fault.”

“My fault, huh?”

“Yeah. Just shut up and sleep.”

“I thought I was supposed to get respect as an Alpha. You lot are the worst.”

“Sorry. Shut up and go to sleep, _sir._” Something shifted on Tyler’s face then. Only for a split-second but Fin still saw it. Maker knows what it was though.

“Come here Fin,” Tyler sighed, sitting up again. And Finian didn’t mean to follow an order, he really didn’t, but he found himself walking over anyway. Tyler grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch beside him. Before Finian could say anything, ask him what he wanted, Tyler’s mouth was on his.

He was surprised to realise he hadn’t given all that much thought to what kissing Tyler Jones would be like. It wasn’t surprising but it wasn’t what he expected either. The very notion that this moment might actually happen one day had seemed ludicrous and now that it actually was, Fin didn’t know what to do. The kiss was soft though so he just followed Tyler’s lead until the boy pulled away.

“Okay, so I was right about that.” He smiled lazily before resting his head on Finian’s shoulder. And just what was _that _all about.

“Right about what?” Fin asked though he was half-surprised he got the words out.

“You.”

“What about me?”

“You care. …And you’re a good kisser.” _What!?_

“You thought about kissing me?” 

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Shut up, Fin.”

“Okay.” Tyler fell asleep on his shoulder seconds later. _This is fine._ Fin thought to himself, half-hysterically. Then, _what the fuck?_ They were so going to have to talk about this in the morning. But for now, Tyler looked cute while he was sleeping so Fin let him stay there while he freaked out silently. Yeah, this was so not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I need someone to love Tylian as much as I do so I'll keep giving you all fic until you do x


End file.
